Saving Captain Harry
by Loser Co
Summary: After the big race Harry is now owned by Voldemort who want him to be his heir. Ginny comes up with a plan to save him, but is she to late? NO SLASH! T for min violence...


**Disclaimer:** Lets compair, JK: English, Rich mother of 3,_published_ books. Gravity: the purple Triangle: Canadian,Female Teenager, writes on if I owned Harry Potter those 2 names would be switched. Like Greenday almost said "Don't be an American Idoit", We, the losers own nothing.

_oh nicely put Gravity: the purple Triangle_

_**Thanks, now I'm going go forI have no more use at the moment.**_

Mh... ANYWAYS: we the losers present: Saving captain Harry

_In HD:_

**_that was lame..._**

**

* * *

**

**Saving Captain Harry**

Chapter one: Months ago

"Don't you just love happy endings?" hissed Voldemort as his hand clamped onto Harry shoulder. That happened about a month ago, though it still seemed like yesterday. Harry could remember it all, the direction of the wind, how the blood pooled around his dead mother's and father's neck. He could even remember how many tears where rolling down Ginny cheeks as Voldemort said that.

Ginny… He almost forgot how his crew accidentally kidnapped her and her friend. It might have seemed better if they won the race; at least if they won it would be like 'well if we returned you to your port we would have lost!' But they lost anyways, so he could have at least never got them involved in all of this.

Right now Harry was chained to the support beam of the ship, which was located in the captain's bedroom. Harry felt so weak and useless he didn't even fight the chains anymore. When he first got on the ship he wasn't chained up, he could roam where he wished, but after 3 blotched escape missions he was chained in Voldemorts room.

Sometimes, when Voldemort was in the room, they would just lock the door and let him roam the room to his own liking. Sadly Harry would like nothing more to leave this horrible room, to somewhere on the ship that the red-eyed monster wouldn't be.

'_Maybe I should just give in…'_ though Harry weakly as he watched a sliver of sunlight slowly stretch across the floor _'join the monster… at least I'd be free from chains and shackles.'_ Harry felt like vomiting… how could he even think of something like that, his parents would've been disgusted!

'_Would they have?'_ asked a voice from deep inside his head _'they where the ones who brought him onto the ship… THEY introduced him to you… really it's their fault!'_

"No…" Harry gulped out loud, knowing no one was likely to hear, nor answer. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his parent's fault it was Voldemorts. Disgusting, vile Voldemorts. Harry lean against the pole behind him as he thought about his life before Voldemort…

_**Flashbacks**_

_3 years old:_

_It was a sunny day, there was not a cloud in the sky. The window was blowing strong; his mother was standing on deck with him holding his hand._

"_A perfect day for sailing!" she said to Harry as they enjoyed the day for a bit, Harry could see the coast of France far off to the left. His mother the pointed up to the wheel where his father stood sailing the ship, Harry dropped his mother grip quickly and started to run towards the platform his father was on._

"_Harry!" cried his mother as her long red locks flowed freely in the wild wind. Her hand held down her skirt, because the wind was threatening to blow it up._

_Harry just kept running, ducking around a rather tall pirate with a wooden leg and a glass eye. He ran up the stairs, he finally reached the main platform._

"_Daddy!" cried Harry and she stopped beside the wheel, holding his hand out telling his father he wanted to be held. His father looked down at him coolly, for a moment Harry thought he was mad. Then a bold grin broke across his face. He let go of the wheel and plucked Harry up with one arm._

"_Does my little Harry want to steer?" asked his father with a bold grin. Harry took the wheel with both hands, the wheel fought him, it almost hurt. James placed his open arm on the wheel to help. "Got to be strong to steer a boat Harry, are you going be a strong pirate?"_

"_YES!" Harry said nodded vigorously._

"_Harry!" panted his mother as she finally reached his father and him. "Sorry James, he just got away" lily said placing a light kiss on James cheek._

"_Don't worry about it" smiled James as he handed her Harry._

_4 years old:_

_There was a strong storm tonight. The skies where a dark ugly purple, rain hit the ship hard as lighting flashed again. The rough sea tossed the ship back and forth. Harry, who shared a large bedroom with his parents, pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared._

_His father was with some of the men, though it was night, and the middle of a storm they where still sailing, his mother was in the kitchen serving the pirates a hot dinner. Tears stained Harry's cheeks as the room was lit up with lighting._

_The door creaked up, turning he saw his mother smiling sadly at her son from the door. His mother seemed to always have a sense to when her son was in trouble, scared or afraid._

"_Harry" she said lovely as she knelt down beside his bed. She smiled at him in the most comforting way imaginable "are you okay?"_

_Harry shook his head sadly "I'm afraid" he whispered almost ashamed to admit it. His mother the picked up the blanket and lay under it with Harry, hugging her son tightly. "Nothing going get you with me here Harry" she whispered stroking his messy black Harry trying to sooth him._

_His father came in minutes latter soaked to the bone, instead of going to dry off or even to sleep in his own bed, he got into Harrys' bed to the left of Harry Harry._

"_Scared mate?" asked his father as he also wrapped an arm around his son. Harry gave a small nodded, his father just smiled down at him to._

"_When I was your age I was scared of storms to" smiled James "give me your hand" Harry handed his father his small hand. He placed his hand in the middle of his father's palm. His fathers hand was a lot bigger then his, James closed his hand around Harry causing a small, comforting fist._

"_I'm like this" James said showing Harry the fist, "always able to protect you."_

_Harry looked softly down at his hand, his father would always be there to save him…_

_13 years old:_

_Harry climbed up to the crows nest, there his godfather stood keeping look out._

"_Hey little man" Sirius said as Harry pulled his foot into the nest._

"_I'm not little!" laughed Harry "anything of interest?" Sirius just shook his head and turned to look to the left. Taking this chance Harry climbed out onto the arm of the main sail, he liked to be in places on the ship no one else went, it made him feel, big, powerful… an adventurer._

_Harry sat looking downward. His father stood behind the wheel steering, his navigator, Remus Lupin, stood beside him with a map. A few men milled around cleaning. His mother came out from below deck, she looked around._

'Probably looking for me'_ thought Harry as she run up to James. After a few seconds of talking his father and Lupin looked around, then his mother pointed up towards him. _

"_Harry potter!" she screamed as she ran so she was below him "you get down here! NOW!"_

_Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. He started to scoot toward the crow's nest where Sirius stood waiting from him. Harry gave Sirius a small grin, but he lost his balance just then and fell down from the arm onto the wooden deck._

_His mother came running up to him, tears streaking down her cheeks._

"_Harry!" she cried as she drooped to her knees "are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine mum" Harry said with a small smile he tried to sit down but fell over with a cry. He had broken his arm. His mother had been so mad or worried, he couldn't tell, that she had locked him in the family bedroom until his arm was healed…_

_**End of Flashbacks:**_

Harry smiled to himself, those where the good days. Going where ever on the ship he wanted, knowing the whole crew and every now and then scaring his mother into tears. He never felt good about making her cry, it's just that everything she would cry at where the funniest things on the boat. Sadly those happy days ended when Harry was 17, his 18th birthday was 3 day away. That was the day Tom riddle a.k.a Voldemort joined their ship.

_**Flashback:**_

_Harry was excited, there was going be a new pirate on the ship. He was rumored to have sailed with the famous Dumbledore. Harry had meet a few pirates that had sailed under Dumbledore they where all good men. He stood between his mother and father with Sirius behind him, whispering rude comments to him._

"_Sirius!" snapped his mother when she finally realized why Harry kept laughing "can you pretended to be a grown-up for at least today?" _

_Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw Sirius mouth 'no' to the back of his mother head, this caused him to laugh again. So his mother whipped around and smacked Sirius across the face. This caused Remus, James and Harry to crack up. They where unable to stop until Tom riddle stepped aboard._

_Everyone fell silence when he stepped on the great ship '_the Marauder'_. He carried a dark presence to him. He was old, but still looked young; this made Harry a little confused. His mother greeted him warmly as his father went back up to get the ship from the port before British officers arrived._

"_This is my son, Harry" smiled lily, tom looked at Harry for a bit then shook his hand._

"_Nice firm grip" tom commented._

"_I've been working on my hand shake just for you" Harry replied sarcastically as he left tom and his mother alone. Harry went back up onto the arm of the sail, most of the crew was use to this now, and having Harry only fall once, left him alone to sit there._

_Down on the main deck tom had just stored his few belonging on his bed and was back up for the main deck tour with lily._

"_Why is your son no the mass?" asked tom ah he watched Harry sit on the sail arm for a few seconds._

"_He's a bit of a trouble maker" said lily with a sigh "and that's something for a wife of a pirate to say." She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head "come on" she then steered tom across the deck._

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry remembered since that day tom took a great interest in him. He seemed always to be watching him. Tom told Harry once or twice that he was very impressed with something. Or he sometimes wishes he had a son like him. Harry never took much thought to these words, until the day Voldemort kidnapped his parents and the ship and made Harry an offer.

They would race to the pirate island of Montonga, if Harry won his parents would be set free and they would get the ship back. If Voldemort won he would get Harry. Sadly Harry lost to Voldemort by 3 seconds. So now Harry's parents where dead and he was trapped on his families ship with this monster.

Harry's mind flipped to the crew, the poor crew… what ever happened to them? Better question did Ginny and her friend Hermione get back to Port city?

Sirius black sat in a pub in Montonga as yet another street fight happened outside. His best mate, dead. His best mate's wife, dead and worse of all: his godson in the grasps of Lord Voldemort. Sirius drained his tanker in one gulp. He looked un-blinked at his only friend left, Remus Lupin.

"We should probably get the girls back home" whispered Remus as they both turned to look and 2 sad looking girls, one way a fiery red-head who had lost her fire. The other was a messy brunet who lost all the care in the world.

"ya'" said Sirius with a hiccup. "Com' on gals" he said drunk-ly as he staggered to the door. "we're tak'n ya' hom'". He threw the door opened and walking into the cool, salt air of Montonga.

"What?" cried Ginny running up to Sirius "where leaving already? We have to save Harry!"

"sav' 'arry?" he asked with a light hiccup laugh "'e been wit' Voldemort for a mont' do ya' t'ink ther' anyt'ing left ta sav'?"

"You mean he's dead?" gasped Ginny.

"mayb'" shrugged Sirius as he stubbed down the cobblestone path.

"That's a pretty big maybe" Ginny said hopefully "So there is still a chance he could-"

"list'n lassy, 'e's gone. Let h'm b'" Sirius said sadly.

"But there is still a chance of him still being alive. Are you real going just give up on your godson?" hissed Ginny in disgust. Sirius stopped, even though he was drunk the words hurt. He whipped around to Harry and yelled at him.

"ya' th'nk track'ng down a pirate is that simple?" he yelled, Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath and she pulled a face. "W' don't tell o'hers what we're afta, 'hat way we don't lose are treasure"

"Well" though Ginny out loud "there has to be someone who would know!" she said though she felt so powerless know.

"NO 'NE!" yelled Sirius in his drunken state.

"Well there is one" said Remus, who was as drunk as Sirius.

"Who?" asked Ginny whipping around to stare Remus in the eyes.

"He's the only pirate Voldemorts scared of, and luckily he once sailed with Voldemort so he might know, but that's a huge might" said Remus quietly.

"Who?" asked Ginny as she stared deep into Remus' eyes, looking for answers but only getting eyes back.

"Dumbledore" he said softly. Hermione made a noise of delight, Dumbledore was her famous pirate. He was famous for some oh his mission, and even more famous for the respect he got from pirates. Harry smiled at Remus and nodded, glad to finally be moving to help Harry out of this. With a sigh Remus motioned them to fallow him. Hermione helped a drunken Sirius fallow Ginny and Remus…

It was now late at night, the sun was gone and all the light was from the moon and a few lit lamps behind the solid oak door. Voldemort still hadn't entered the room, this, Harry considered a good thing. Harry shifted slightly; he could see the shadow of someone standing outside the door. Just incase Harry did manage to get lose. Voldemort wasn't going risk losing Harry… again… again… again…

Harry heard foot steps storming towards the door. He froze, Voldemort was coming. Harry quickly let his entire body slump forward and pretended to be sleep. He decided the longer he was asleep the less likely Voldemort would talk to him… unless Voldemort talked to sleeping captives, well then he was screwed.

The door was flung open, the light flooded across Harry as the door stayed open, he heard Voldemort light a few lamps then slammed the door shut. '_Sleep, I'm a sleep, please just leave me alone_' Harry though as if Voldemort could hear him. If Voldemort could hear him he didn't listen well.

Harry heard Voldemorts foot steps come closer, and then he felt Voldemorts presence right in front of him, Voldemort knelt down before him. Harry wanted nothing more then to yell 'that's right bow to my feet!' but Harry knew yelling that might give him away. Harry felt like vomiting again as Voldemort cold clammy hand touched him. He unlocked Harry from the poll; Harry dramatically fell forward, pretending to still be sleep.

"Wake up Harry" whispered, more like hissed, Voldemort as he shook Harry gently. Harry knew he would have to wake up, he was a light sleeper when it came to sound, Voldemort knew that. Harry snapped his eyes open, he looked at Voldemort. He was closer then Harry originally thought. Harry quickly wormed away from Voldemort, Pretending just to notice the chains gone.

"Harry," Voldemort hisspered (hissed + whispered) "why must you fight me?"

"Hum..." Harry said sarcastically "let's think about this…" as he stood up and walked to the window. He taught himself when he was little, to stop from getting in fights, not to look at the person you are mad at for you just get madder.

Voldemort chuckled as he came up behind Harry. "It's been a month Harry" he hissed "When will you just join me?"

"The day I die" hissed Harry turning to glare Voldemort in the eye. Which was a bad idea, because Voldemorts hand whipped out and clammed around Harry neck. He put pressure on it, He was choking him. Harry gasped a wheezed for breath as Voldemort kept a firm grip on him.

"Harry" he yelled "you are a strong boy, powerful. Your parents didn't deserve such a powerful child. I deserved you Harry don't you see?" he said his grip getting firmer with every word "Harry why must you fight it? I won fair and square, you are my son"

Harry managed to choke out a few words with the little amount of air he had left "you won, but I'm not your son." Voldemort gave a yell of fury and through Harry at the door across the room. Harry's word went black.

* * *

_This is such an Awesome story :)_

I totally agree Girl

_so ab, I think we should play the ending loser co. credits and go out partying_

pufft! you wish! I have better things to do!

_like what? watch porn?_

I'm shocked! i can't belive you just told people throughout the english cyber spaceI look at porn!

_one word: Code Names!_

2 words: Real name

_no it's not! Loser_

_This is a Loser co. writing project. We are proud to answer and questions you may have for use just click the purple 'go' button and review, we will answer your question to the best of are horrible spelling abilitie. With lots of live_

_--girlknight_

_L2tpo10 (loser 2 the power of 10)_

_Darling Medusa_

_time king and everything_

_Queen of geeks and freaks_

_ab Master_

_Gravity: the purple triangle…_


End file.
